36 Inuyasha Erotic Fairy Tales
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles written for *my* LJ community, 36iyerotictales. There will be 36 drabbles here when complete.
1. Rough F k in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: MY comm 36iyerotictales**

Title: Rough fuck in the woods... (lol, I don't know what else to call this?)  
Author : Plumespixie  
Rating: MA  
Genre: Post Canon (Rin's age is what you need it to be to not be squicked, but she has boobs and butt, so at LEAST late teens.)  
Word Count: 1,645  
Warnings: Smexy times...  
Summary: That would be telling

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The smelling game!"

"No! Hunters and prey!"

"No! The smelling game!"

"No! Hunters an-"

Rin laughed at her "niece" and "nephew" arguing over which game to play with her.

"Hey, pups, lets play hunters and prey, and _then_ we'll sit around and play the smelling game… okay?"

Two little hanyou beamed up at her, and she giggled in response. Rin had devised a way to 'train' the quarter-demons… tell them it was a game. Teaching them to hunt was the biggest deal, and to use their sense of smell was important. Kagome was an excellent mother, but, in Rin's opinion she treated her children as if they were fully human… which they weren't. It was one of the reasons the pups loved being left in Rin's care, at the small shiro she and her mate shared, when their parents had to travel far to slay a demon. Rin treated them like the youkai they were.

"Okay guys, give me to the count of 100 and then come hunt me… but I'm not going to make it easy on you!"

The hunt was on and Rin tore through the woods, outside the shiro kicking off her geta, and peeling off layer after layer of silk to leave a series of false trails.

After leaving several false trails she was sure would confuse the little pups, and teach them to decipher not only the presence but the strength of a scent, she ran towards the edge of the shiro's barrier and began climbing a tree, wearing only her under yukata.

"My lady, you are inappropriately dressed." The baritone voice behind her startled Rin, and her hand nearly slipped from the branch she was clinging to, but two arms with immeasurable strength used infinite care to envelop her and bring her safely to the ground.

"Don't do that koi!" Rin chided.

"Catch you when you fall?" He deadpanned, though it was clear to her he was teasing.

"No! Sneak up on me like that!"

"It is to be the fault of this Sesshomaru that your weak human ears did not alert you of his approach?" Sesshomaru began to nibble on one of said 'weak human ears', from his position behind her, nipping the lobe and tracing the shell with his tongue.

"You seem to like my ears just fine…" Rin breathed, tilting her head to give him better access.

"Hn."

A clawed hand ran up Rin's thigh, lifting her yukata, the only layer she had not yet removed, above her hip, and a non-clawed hand (the new one), slipped into the 'V' at her neck line, lightly teasing a nipple with light pinches and soft pulls.

"The pups are looking for me…" she breathed.

"Then we shall be quick." He reasoned, tucking the bottom hem of her yukata into her obi, and releasing the tie to his hakama, moving the silk of his kimonos aside, and slicing his fundoshi open, all using demonic speed that left Rin breathless, feeling his aching arousal slip between her cheeks, and burrow deeper, seeking her entrance.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" a nip to her earlobe corrected her, "I mean… Sesshomaru…"

"Lean forward." He lightly ordered, spreading his legs wide and lifting her by the hips to correct their height difference.

Rin leaned forward, gripping the tree in front of her and thrusting her posterior outward, already she was wet, his teasing of her nipple and ears, (her 'special spot') spurning her desire for him.

She felt him slip inside of her easily, and his breath catch as he stilled for a moment to relish the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him. She could feel the head of his arousal pulsing inside of her, and his shaft throbbed with undisguised need.

She in return gasped, feeling him fill her, slightly stretching and pressed against that delicious internal spot that felt so good.

"Oh kami… please… Sesshomaru…"

He panted harshly for a moment more before pulling back, keeping only his tip buried. He wrapped one arm around her ribcage and snuck his other snuck down, his first and third finger spreading her outer lips, while his middle finger danced across the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood.

The added stimulation at the same time he thrust back into her, hitting that delicious pleasure place inside her made her weak in the knees and she felt herself ripple around his thick hot length and his grip on her ribs tightened, even as she grabbed at the tree in front of her for balance.

"Touch yourself, Rin." He whispered, hot breath sliding across her ear, and the order causing a blush to spread across her cheeks, even as she instantly complied.

Her hand replaced his, and he adjusted his arms so they were supporting her, and his hands were gripping the fronts of her shoulders, his fingers curling back over the tops, holding her in place.

His legs straightened, pushing her up off the ground, spearing him inside her even more deeply, and she brought her legs up and back, pressing her bent knees to side and crossing her legs behind his back, her ankles just below his shoulder blades and making her nearly parallel to the ground. Only his demon strength allowed him to hold her up in this somewhat awkward position, her entire upper body resting on his forearms, but he would never let her fall, and she was no burden to his demon strength.

He began to rock his hips, pushing into her swiftly, taking her fast and hard, and dragging her body back and forth over his cock. In this position he was in complete control, even more so than when she was on all fours and had the leverage to push back on him herself.

"Sess… soooo… goooooddd…"

With a light grunt, and a squeak of surprise on her part, he gracefully fell to his knees, remaining inside her the entire time, and moving her long hair out of the way; him now sitting in seiza, Rin unlocked her ankles, brought her legs forward, and let her thighs release their grip on his sides and fall open completely, as his hands came down to grip either of her hips. He lifted her up then slammed her back down on his cock, over and over. Her tight internal fist squeezed him and her juices coated him, as Rin moaned and grunted her pleasure.

His head bent forward and he peered down over her shoulder, watching as she continued to stimulate her own clit and admiring the way her breasts bounced in time with her bouncing on his thick member.

He increased his speed and began a powerful upward thrust each time she slammed down onto him, bouncing her up and down even more wildly.

Rin was in heaven, having a demon mate that was stronger than any human man allowed for so many more options when it came to mating positions. His thick hot cock slammed up into her over and over. Rin loved when Sesshomaru took her like this, so rough and wild, rutting like the dog he was.

He dripping wetness coated his silver pubic hair and his heavy testicles thudded against her outer lips, his silver pubic hair intertwining with her dark hair, and his heavy breathing tickling her 'weak human' earlobes.

Every slap of their bodies sent ripples of sensation to her core and she fisted and spasmed around him, her whole body quivering, and her thighs beginning to shake as her climax approached.

"Come for me, Koi." His baritone voice sounded strained, she knew he was close, but was holding back for her sake. She was _so close…_

_Just a little longer, a little more…_

Rin let back arched shoving her ass cheeks into his lower abdominals and her shoulder blades against his pectorals, as her head fell back and to the side to rest on his shoulder.

"Growl for me Sess... I need to feel you growl." She panted out.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back flush against his chest, and a deep growl shook his body and hers, providing the extra stimulation she needed, at just the right moment. The world went white and nothing existed beyond the waves of erotic bliss cresting and falling over her entire body. Her head lolled even more to the side, her eyes snapped shut and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Rin distantly felt his fangs at the junction of her shoulder and neck, and she knew he was right there with her.

He slammed her roughly thrice more before clamping down on her shoulder, snarling, and holding her down on his lap. His orgasm heightened hers and she rolled her hips in small circles and lightly patted her clit, prolonging her own pleasure as her upper body shivered and her thighs and buttocks tensed and flexed over and over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Kami-sama!" She breathed as she came down from her orgasmic high.

His own breathing slowed, and his fangs released her shoulder, then he dragged his wet rough tongue across the wound slowly, lapping up the blood and instantly healing the small wound.

Suddenly he tensed, and pushed her up and off of him.

"Cover yourself." He ordered, as he pulled his robes closed and stood, retying his hakama.

"Anata?" Rin adjusted her clothing back into place before turning to glance behind her, but he was already gone, having taken to the skies to return to the shiro.

Only a moment later two excited quarter demon pups came bursting through the shrubs.

The eldest took a whiff of the air before her eyes widened, then narrowed suspiciously.

"Auntie Rin! You cheated! You covered your scent with Uncle Sesshomaru's!"

Rin blushed crimson before telling the pups it was time to go in for dinner.


	2. Rapture

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For: 36iyerotictales**

Title: Rapture  
Author: Plumespixie  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: Sess/Rin  
Word count: 304  
Theme: 14 - New  
Warnings: Sexy times  
Summary: Sesshomaru reflects on how it feels to be with his Rin  
A/N: Short but sweet Aisheteru= I love you, Itsumo= forever. Aru= yours, Kanai = wife of high status, saying she is HIS wife of high status.

New- 14

This was all new to him… these emotions.

He couldn't explain in words how it felt, to know that the female below him was so eager for his touch and to feel him deep inside of her.

His natural proclivity was to enter her from behind, but with HER, he relished the look on her face when he sunk himself into her and her eyes snapped shut and her head fell back and she gasped at the feeling of being one with him.

"Deeper…" she moaned. She wanted all of him. Not only in mating but in life. She wanted to know him completely, she wanted to be one with him.

He pushed himself into her warm, wet, tight, internal fist that squeezed and rippled and massaged his length, spurning him on to heights of pleasure never known before.

"Please… Sesshomaru… Please" She begged for union with his body and his soul.

He sped his pumping thrusts, sending her into oblivion with him soon to follow.

He buried his face in her neck, falling limply against her, taking in her scent and the feel of her slowly calming heart rate. Her hands came up to cradle his head against her, and she wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his lower back, holding him in place, not ready to release him just yet, relishing the feel of him simply being inside of her.

Her other hand ran through his hair, and she dropped kisses on his moon adorned brow.

"Aisheteru."

The feeling of being so incredibly wanted and treasured and cherished.

His touch being met with anticipation and longing instead of terror and disgust.

It was… overwhelming.

To be adored.

To be loved.

It was not weakness…

"Aisheteru, kanai, Rin."

"Itsumo." She confirmed, "Itsumo Aru."

It was rapture.


	3. The mating game theme 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I make no money from writing this**

**Originally Written For:**

**Word Count:**

**Title: The mating game**  
**Author:Plumespixie**

**Rating:****MA**

**Pairing:Sess/adult!Rin**

**Genre:****Romance/Hentai**

**Cannon/AU: post canon**

**Summary: can't give it away, now… but it's damn hot if I do say so myself.**

**A/N: I had SO much fun writing this, but it hasn't been beta'd so if you see any typos let me know, 'k? 'K.**

Moonlight bathed her just as much as the water of the fall. She didn't know he was still here, having been unable to leave as he usually did after this visit to the village.

Something struck him now, that hadn't ever struck him before… she was beautiful.

No longer a child… no a beautiful woman now, he'd been unprepared for her 'growth spurt' as the younger miko had called it. The silk kimono he'd brought hadn't fit her, her newly formed curves bursting obscenely out of the top, and slim calves revealed where only slender ankles should have shown.

"It will be tailored." He'd promised, as she giggled at him, teeth flashing white and eyes flashing dark, with sparkles of amusement. Only _she_ could ever laugh at him and live to tell the tale.

When she'd hugged him goodbye, as was usual for them, he had bemoaned the fact that he choose to forgo his armor for their visits now that they were not at war. Her warmth pressed against him, her soft breasts meeting the powerful hard chest, molding to fit him in all the right places.

_He's become… aroused._

His brother had flashed him a knowing grin, his scent giving him away as he attempted to discreetly tilt his hips away from the girl, lest she realize his hardened state.

When the girl tilted her chin upwards, and stood on tip-toes bouncing on the balls of her feet to give him a light peck on the cheek, also a common occurance, he couldn't help but to stare at the long thin column of her throat, and the hallow above her collar bone, and envision what his mark would look like against her flesh.

_He'd… growled… at her. Thank the kami she didn't speak Inu… it would most likely have frightened her if she realized he'd offered to 'mate the bitch'… __**damn his demon instincts!**_

The girl pulled back immediately, confused and repentant.

"Rin is sorry. Rin didn't mean to make Sesshomaru-sama mad. Rin will not kiss Sesshomaru-sama anymore."

He'd turned on his heal and stalked off in a flurry of fine silk, fluffy fur and unearthly grace.

He ignored the scent of salt on the breeze as Rin had tried desperately to figure out what she had done to upset him so… he'd always tolerated her touch before.

When he'd heard her whisper on the wind, confused, sad, and desperate, he knew he would not leave this time, not until he'd repaired the damage he'd wrought.

"Sesshomaru-sama hates Rin now."

He could not let her think such a thing, but it was not the time to explain otherwise, with the other… he sneered at the thought, _humans_ around. He stopped in his tracks, calling back to her without turning around, and confident that the girl would obey his command, even if she did not think he would be there to enforce it,

"Rin, be sure to bathe tonight."

He had often said those exact words to her as a child, telling her without _telling_ her that he scent was becoming… _unpleasant, _and she needed to take a bath, lest she _offend_ his sensitive nose.

The scent of salt increased, and when the girl _thought_ he was out of earshot he heard her turn to the younger miko, crying,

"Not only does he hate me, but he thinks I smell bad too!"

Inuyasha had scoffed,

"Keh… no he don't…" but thankfully the hanyou had offered no further explanation, instead sighing and rolling his eyes, before grabbing his wife and the gathered pups, intent on taking them home and sharing a meal.

Now he stood here watching her bathe from the shadows. He had no particular plan in mind, no explanation for his earlier behavior, and nothing he really wanted to say to her… no… nothing he wanted to say, but oh so many images were racing through his mind of the things he wanted to _do._

"Did you think Rin would disobey you?" Her question startled him. How had she known he was there? For how long had she realized he'd been watching her?

"Soooooo…" she casually approached him, smiling brightly, as if she were _not_ naked and dripping wet, "does Sesshomaru-sama intend to go back on his word?"

He narrowed his eyes,

"Explain."

"Did Sesshomaru-sama not offer to mate with Rin?"

His eyes widened, his mouth feel slightly slack and two thin eyebrows hit his bangs, and the sharp intake of breath betraying his shock. _She knew all along…_

He turned his face and upper body slightly away, narrowing his eyes again.

"Inuyasha…"

"Was a _wonderful_ teacher, my lord." She finished.

She gathered her waist length hair into a pony tail and pulled it over her shoulder, tilting her head to the side, baring her pulse point and sighing,

"If Sesshomaru-sama is no longer interested…" His gaze flicked back to her, her submissive position contrasting with her nearly condescending tone driving his instinct to dominate her, force her to admit that she was not so blasé about his attentions, that she _wished _him to be interested, and it was not simply duty or obligation that led her to question him. _She must desire this Sesshomaru as much as he desires her… She will __**want**__ to mate this Sesshomaru… oh yes… this Sesshomaru would see this condescending bitch __**beg **__for his attentions._

He growled again, however this time it was _not_ a nice sound… it was mildly threatening, but she did not seem or smell scared… no… _She is… aroused._

He knew it, even as she gave her back to him.

"Well, obviously Rin came out here for nothing..." she teased, climbing out of the stream, and heading for her clothes, as if she were going to dress.

He used his demon speed against her, coming behind her and snatching her hair, wrenching her head to side, pulling her back flush to his torso, and wrapping his other arm around her waist, holding her in place.

His long tongue came out and he laved her neck from her collar bone up to lobe of her ear, nipping it when he reached it. Rin sighed and relaxed against him, going limp in his dominating embrace.

"When did you become so bold, and since when are you _aroused_ by the use of force?" His hand around her waist slid upward and he cupped a breast in a clawed hand, using his thumb and first finger to tease her nipple. He pinched and pulled, coaxing it to perfect budded hardness, before moving on to it's twin to repeat the actions.

"Unnn… Harder…" She breathed.

He ceased his ministrations, and slid his hand down to the mound of curls at the apex of her thighs. He used his foot to nudge her legs apart, and when he had, he could much more easily scent the wetness coating her folds.

Instead of toying with her gently, he gave a sharp *slap* to the tops of her nether lips, making her cry out at the slight sting on a most sensitive area.

"Do not presume to command this Sesshomaru, Rin. Because I desire you does not mean you will lord over this Sesshomaru. _He _is _your_ master, and you will take what he gives you, with no resistance and no demands for either less or more. Do you understand?"

"Yes master, Rin understands!"

He began to use the pads of his fingers at the top of her womanhood, stimulating the sensitive bud hidden beneath her plump lips.

"Good."

He used his first and third finger to spread her lips and the tip of of his non-clawed middle finger, (the one from his 'new' hand, which had neither stripes nor claws), ghosted over her button. He used the pad of his finger to flick it back and forth lightly

The female in his grasp moaned wantonly, and he smirked.

"You are enjoying this… this Sesshomaru can smell your desire for him, Rin."

An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks, and she ashamedly admitted her own wantonness, whispering to the dark,

"Yeeeessss… Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama… so bad…"

He pulled his hand away.

"Good." He nipped her ear again for emphasis.

Rin groaned at the loss of contact, wiggling her hips and pressing her knees together.

His hand snuck behind her to untie his hakama slowly, and when they fell to the ground he stepped out of one pant leg and then used the other leg to kick them away, going to work on his kimono and juban, which he shrugged out of, then released his grip of her hair to fling it aside carelessly. He unwound his fundoshi, his erection springing forth to press into the cleft of her ass-cheeks, as he pulled her against him again, relishing the feel of her skin against his naked flesh.

"Come to your hands and knees, Rin." He released her so she could comply, which she did, with shamefully little resistance and more eager speed than was lady like.

He fell to his knees behind her, placing his knees between hers, and spreading his legs, forcing her own knees far apart and leaving her wide open and dripping, displayed before his heated gaze.

He ran his hands over her posterior almost reverently for a moment, sensitizing the skin of her ass, and brushing his fingers against her outer lips, and her inner thighs.

Rin fell further forward, pressing her face to the soft cool earth and her upper torso lower, shoving her ass higher into the air, and thusting it out toward him, wordlessly begging for fulfillment. She heard him growl behind her.

Sesshomaru watched her wanton display with hooded eyes and a heavy cock. He palmed his thickness, stroking himself lightly, running his foreskin over the head of his cock and pulling it back again several times.

He pressed the tip of his hot cock lightly against her seam, running it up and down, moistening his tip and appreciating how she pressed back against him and wriggled her ass in his face.

"Does Rin _want_ something?" he snuck the head of his cock down between her cleft to press his tip to her swollen clit and shook himself from side to side, strumming her body with his sex.

"Ummmm… yes… yes…"

He poised himself at her entrance, but pulled back when she rocked back, spanking her lightly.

"Tell this Sesshomaru. Tell this Sesshomaru what you wish for him to do to you, Rin."

Frustrated nearly to the point of tears, she whimpered, so ashamed, but so full of need. Rin gave in to his desires and cried out,

"Fuck me! Please! Please fuck Rin!"

Her wish was granted when she felt him spear himself inside of her in one decisive thrust. She moaned at the stretching sensation rocking her core, and tears fell at how unbelievably _good_ it felt to finally have him inside of her, hitting that special spot that made her moan and cry and beg as if she had no control of her own body.

"Unnnn!!! Kami-sama!!!" she cried into the night.

He growled and forced himself more deeply inside of her tight slick passage, going balls deep, his testicles pressed against her outer lips.

"Too much!" Rin begged, "Too… damn… much!" She was so incredibly _full_ of him, stretched to the limit, bordering on exquistite pain that she wouldn't trade for anything… He was so… _BIG_!

"Take it! Take it _all_, Rin!" He growled roughly, his body having fallen over hers, and his head over her shoulder. He pulled back to kneeling gripping her hips and making a small circle with his hips, wiggling back and forth, making his cock dance inside her.

"Gods!!!" She cried again, "Please! Fuck me!"

"I love to hear you beg, bitch…" With that he pulled out and _slammed_ back into her, dragging her back on him when her body naturally fell forward.

In. Out. Pumping. Thrusting. Driving. Deep. Deeper. Over and over again he plunged himself into her soft, tight, _wet_, pussy.

She cried and moaned, screamed and her thighs began to shake as her climax over took her. Her world went white and her hearing faded to nothing as she _screamed_ his name to the moonlight heaven above.

Her pulsing sucking wetness massaged his cock and sent prickling tingling sensations that made his heavy sac tingle and his length inside her twitch and he felt the pulsing throb of his own release as his head fell back and his howl shook the leaves from the trees and woke the sleeping birds making them fly from their roosts.

"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN."

His body fell forward and he buried his fangs in her shoulder as she panted below him.

Long moments later, he extracted his fangs and lapped at her wound as the exhausted girl collapsed beneath him and he rolled them onto their sides and then her to her back.

He wiped her sweat soaked brow, brushing her bangs back from her face as she stared back at his softened expression adoringly.

"Thank you, Sess… for… everything… y'know… playing along with me and all."

"Happy five year anniversary, koi." He whispered, nuzzling her long ago healed mate mark.

She giggled, his hair was tickling her,

"Y'knoooowww… we _should_ thank your brother too… if it weren't for him going along with it and watching our pups…"

"Hn. I shall leave that task to you, beloved."

Rin rolled her eyes… some things _never_ changed.


End file.
